Antimatter Relay
The Antimatter Relay is an item from the Equivalent Exchange mod. It is used to break down items into raw EMC. The Antimatter Relay comes in three tiers. Each upgrade from the previous Tier gains increased Inventory Space, EMC storage, Klein Star Charge rate, Light Level produced and Bonus EMCs. It also is the best emc grinder when mark III. Recipe Mark One 7 x 64 (Obsidian) + 1 (Glass) + 73,728 (Diamond Block) = 74,177 EMC each. Mark Two 7 x 64 (Obsidian) + 139,264 (Dark Matter) + 74,177 (Antimatter Relay Mk1) = 213,889 EMC each. Mark Three 7 x 64 (Obsidian) + 466,944 (Red Matter) + 213,889 (Antimatter Relay Mk2) = 681,281 EMC each. Uses Regaining EMC Most items in Minecraft have an EMC or Energy-Matter Currency value, everything in Equivalent Exchange is based on these values. Relays are able to break down items placed in them to regain the EMC stored in the item. Generating EMC To generate EMC without breaking down items requires the use of an Energy Collector. When paired with an Antimatter Relay the EMC produced by the Energy Collector will pass into the Relay and be stored. As a benefit to doing this, bonus EMC will be collected by the Relay and stored as well. This bonus EMC is based on the Tier level of the Relay and the amount of sides "powered" by the Collector(s). Potentially, an Antimatter Relay can be powered on all 6 Sides. Transferring EMC EMC is stored until a Klein Star is placed into the Lightning Bolt slot or is needed in adjacent machines (except other Antimatter Relays), powering those machines if they need the EMC to produce an output. The Antimatter Relay will also act as a conduit from multiple Collectors (that are not producing fuel) to an Energy Collector (that is producing fuel), Energy Condenser, Dark Matter Furnace or Red Matter Furnace. Automation When automatically inputting a Klein Star for charging, with RedPower2 or BuildCraft mod, input is through the top. All other sides can be used for Energy Collectors and/or EMC valued items for charging the Klein Star. If non EMC items are inserted, they will fill up the Antimatter Relay's spaces without being used for charging. Tier Bonuses Break Even Point Before jumping at the chance to make some extra EMC per side, take a look at the figures below. Antimatter Relays will take multiple (real time) hours to recover the cost of the materials required to make them. So unless you specifically need one for its unique functionality (to change Collectors into Condensers, charge Klein Stars, etc.) it is ill advised to invest in one. (EMC/s tested at light level 15) EMC/s Equation * A Mk1 Antimatter Relay powered on all 6 Sides will store 6 EMC/second + 22 EMC/second (4EMC/s Per Energy Collector Mk I but the Relay only puts out a light level of 7 to the Collector below it, thus said Collector only generates 7/15*4 EMC/s) = 28/15 EMC/s ~ 2 EMC/second. * A Mk2 Antimatter Relay powered on all 6 Sides will store 18 EMC/second in addition to the production of attached Energy Collectors. * A Mk3 Antimatter Relay powered on all 6 Sides will store 60 EMC/second in addition to the production of attached Energy Collectors. Video Tutorials Sources Equivalent Exchange Wiki Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Factory Blocks